Near the fireplace
by msarahv
Summary: a one-shot story that was fun to write. I first wrote it in french so I'll put the french version as chapter 2. Mature M/M content. Une courte virée de nos deux chéris à la 'cabin' des Hortons. La version française est le chapitre 2.
1. Chapter 1

Will lays his head on his elbows and watches his boyfriend paddling in the icy river. He looks a little ridiculous, his pants wrapped up his legs, wearing that way-too-big-vest, that belongs to Will's great-uncle, but his gorgeous smile is brighter than Will has ever seen it and he could stay there forever, sitting at the garden folding table, watching him. The weight of the chainsaw against his foot finally gets him to snap back to reality. If they want a roaring fire tonight, he'd better go and finish cutting the big dead branch that lies behind the barn. Will tears himself from the compelling view of Sonny's behind as he lowers himself over the dark running waters and decides to put back his vest. With evening has come a freshness in the air, that almost pickles his neck, while a deliciously warm breeze brushes his chest.

As he is laying down the last log in the woodshed, a traitorous hand comes sliding around his waist. He grabs it, fight with it and finally turns around without letting it go, facing his assailant. Their eyes meet and for a few moments, everything else stops and fades, then Will and Sonny join in a passionate kiss. Soon, Will finds himself jammed against the wooden cabin, seated on the woodshed while Sonny crouches and intertwines their legs. It couldn't be more uncomfortable, yet Will is getting horny and moans when he feels Sonny's chest pressed against his. He pushes him away in a swift motion and drags him through the back door.

Will watches the flame in front of him. It stretches like a dragon's tongue, with nuances of orange and brown edges. The heat is intense and one-sided although the back of his body burns up too as Sonny's languorous strokes make him gradually lose consciousness.

"Yes, harder, come on"

"Oh yes, Will, it's so good, I'm coming"

"Sonny, hit me"

"Oh, Will, Will, Willll !..." The last word turns into a shriek and Will can feel Sonny's fingers clenching his shoulder and his cock so tightly that he ejaculates without warning. His breathing is irregular and he collapses on the long-haired carpet in front of the fireplace.

Sonny is spread out on him, like a big warm heart-beating blanket and is drawing a big heart on Will's back with a lazy finger. If he knew how to, Will would purr. He eventually rolls over and surrounds Sonny with his arms. He peppers small kisses in the crook of his neck and behind his ear.

Ticklish Sonny shivers and holds Will's head, placing his lips against his.

In the cabin's countryside silence, Will notices the crackle from the fire, the tic-toc that he guesses comes from the ugly clock with the sculpted duck head, that stand next to the corridor, but mostly he listens to all the noises that make Sonny's presence felt. The staccato of his rapid breathing (he takes all the credit for that), that quiets down after a while, subtle and calm ; it's what he's getting to sleep to every night. His steady heartbeats, reassuring and captivating. The soft friction of both their naked bodies.

He feels a little sticky and pictures the metal tub that he's used a lot as a kid, wondering if it would accommodate the two of them, but he doesn't feel like moving right now, nor breaking this merging of their satisfied and relaxed bodies.

Even the idea of the big comfy bed with the rugged, a-little-too-heavy-but-so-warm duvet, that he has dreamt sharing with his man, is unappealing. He brushes Sonny's plump butt and feels his own body waking up, ready for action. He tenderly nibbles Sonny's shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Sonny shows no resistance and lies, lascivious, on the white carpet. Will props us on his arms for a moment, drinking in the erotic vision, that is only for his private enjoyment, of his lover's naked and tight body.

He lowers his lips and takes his sweet time to kiss down Sonny's chest, secretly proud of the way, his confident and cocky Sonny is letting go and allowing himself to be vulnerable. He looks up with trembling eyes and loses himself in Sonny's warm and dark eyes. His chin, bumps into the glans and swiftly swallows Sonny who breaks eye contact and jerks his head backward. Will knows that he is overwhelmed with pleasure and applies himself to sucking him as well as Sonny has sucked him before. Each moan is a victory and a confession and Will feels manly and lost, dominant and yet owned. He slides a finger between the offered bottom cheeks, then another, then another. When he feel Sonny is ready, he raises his head and push Sonny's buttock along the edge of the burning fireplace. He watches his left-side-lit face and sees an adoration that moves him to the core. Sonny's black hair seems laden with red strands. He enters him in one slow motion and the feel of Sonny welcoming him is splendid. This time, he doesn't let him move his head but keep it in place, eyes fastened into his, as they make love.


	2. Chapter 2

Will pose doucement sa tête sur ses mains et regarde son petit ami patauger dans la rivière glacée. Il a l'air un peu ridicule avec le pantalon relevé et la veste du grand-oncle de Will, bien trop grande pour lui, mais son sourire éclatant est plus brillant qu'il ne l'a jamais vu et Will pourrait rester là, assis à la table de jardin, à le regarder indéfiniment. Le poids de la petite tronçonneuse posée sur son pied finit par le rappeler à la réalité. S'il veulent faire une flambée ce soir, il lui faut finir de couper la branche morte derrière la grange. Il s'arrache au spectacle irrésistible du postérieur de Sonny penché au-dessus du courant et décide de remettre sa veste. Le soir s'est posé et avec lui un fond d'air frais, presque piquant, dépose des petits frissons sur sa nuque, tandis qu'un vent tiède passe délicieusement sur son buste.

Alors qu'il pose la dernière bûche dans le petit abri dans la cour, il sent une main se glisser traîtreusement autour de sa taille. Il l'attrape et se débat quelques instant avant de se retourner, sans la lâcher pour faire face à son agresseur. Leurs yeux se rencontrent et tout s'arrête quelques instants, le reste du monde disparaît puis Will et Sonny se rejoignent dans un baiser passionné. Bientôt Will se retrouve assis sur la planche de l'abri à bûche, le dos contre le bois de la cabine tandis que Sonny s'accroupit et entrelace leurs jambes. Difficile de faire plus inconfortable mais Will se sent de plus en plus excité et laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir quand il sent contre lui la poitrine de Sonny. Il le repousse d'un geste souple puis le traîne derrière lui jusqu'à la porte de derrière.

Will regarde la flamme devant lui. Elle est étirée comme une langue de dragon, avec des nuances de marron et d'orange. La chaleur est intense et unilatérale mais l'arrière de son corps est en feu lui aussi et les coups langoureux de Sonny en lui lui font peu à peu perdre conscience.

« Oui, plus fort, vas-y »

« Oh oui, Will, oh, c'est bon, oh, je jouis. »

« Sonny, fais-moi mal »

« Oh, Will, Will, Willll !... » Le dernier mot se finit en cri aigu et Will sent les doigts de Sonny lui serrer l'épaule et le sexe si fort qu'il éjacule sans s'y attendre. Sa respiration est saccadée et il s'affale sur le tapis à poil long devant la cheminée.

Sonny s'est allongé sur lui comme une grande couverture chaude dont le cœur battrait trop vite et dessine avec un doigts paresseux un grand cœur sur le dos de Will. S'il le pouvait, il ronronnerait. Il finit par rouler sur lui-même et enserre Sonny dans ses bras, le picorant de petits baisers dans le creux du cou et derrière l'oreille. Sonny frissonne, chatouilleux comme il est et lui attrape la nuque pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dans le silence campagnard de la cabine, il repère le crépitement du feu, un petit tic-tac qu'il attribue à l'immonde horloge à tête de canard sculptée qui trône près de la porte du couloir, et surtout tous les bruits qui font Sonny. Sa respiration, d'abord haletante (et il prend tout le crédit pour ça), puis plus subtile, qui le calme et l'endort tous les soirs. Les battements de son cœur, réguliers, rassurants, troublants. Le léger frottement de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il se sent poisseux et visualise un instant la baignoire en métal où il s'est lavé si souvent enfant, se demande s'ils y rentreraient tous les deux, mais il n'a pas encore envie de bouger ni de briser cette fusion de leurs deux corps détendus et satisfaits.

Même l'idée du grand lit en bois sombre avec la couette un peu trop lourde et râpeuse mais terriblement chaude et qu'il rêvait de partager avec son homme, lui paraît lointaine et sans intérêt. Il caresse les fesses charnues de Sonny et sent son corps se réveiller, prêt à l'action. Il lui mordille tendrement l'épaule et commence à lui chuchoter des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille. Sonny se laisse faire et s'allonge, lascif, sur le tapis blanc. Will se soulève un moment, les bras tendus au-dessus de lui et absorbe la vision érotique et privée du corps nu et tendu d'amour de son amant.

Il abaisse les lèvres doucement et prend son temps pour embrasser le buste de Sonny du haut vers le bas, secrètement fier de sentir son Sonny si sûr de lui et si fort se laisser aller, être vulnérable avec lui. Il lève un regard tremblant vers son visage et se laisse baigner dans la chaleur de ses yeux chaleureux et sombres. Il sent le gland cogner contre son menton et avale Sonny d'un coup. Celui-ci rompt le contact de leurs regards et repousse sa tête vers l'arrière et Will sait qu'il n'en peut plus de plaisir et s'applique à le sucer aussi bien que Sonny le suce. Chaque gémissement est une victoire et un aveu et Will se sent à la fois viril et éperdu, dominant et possédé. Il glisse un doigt dans la raie offerte, puis deux, puis trois. Quand il sent que Sonny est prêt, il relève la tête et pousse les fesses de Sonny pour l'allonger le long de l'âtre brûlant. Il regarde son visage illuminé par la gauche et y lit une adoration qui le bouleverse. Le cheveux noirs de Sonny semblent avoir des reflets roux. Il le pénètre en un lent mouvement et sent avec bonheur Sonny l'accueillir. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui laisse pas bouger la tête et la maintient en place, les yeux rivé dans les siens tout le temps où ils font l'amour.


End file.
